Jinta
Biography Jinta's family live as simple farmers in the outskirts of Lionsdale capitol. They raised Jinta in a small shack he called home. It was the library of the Capitol that seemed to keep the boy motivated to finish his daily chores. Learning new things about the world had always kept Jinta energetic and excited about each day. His parents thought the boy would move on to desire the art of magic. With the lack of funds, he was unable to attend a magic school or be mentored by a magical scholar. So instead of learning about magic, he focused on science, animals and bestiary in particular. Adolescence As time went on, the Capital began to take notice of the boy's intelligence. By the age of sixteen, Jinta wrote his first book titled "The Alchemic Approach to Beasts". It was a revolutionary book that covered theories and discoveries of how alchemy related to living organisms, the beasts of the land in particular. As a critically acclaimed author, Jinta moved on and became a scholar working for the imperial personnel. He became a scientist and a trained alchemist. His desire for knowledge shifted into his desire to become a warrior. Leaving his world behind, he trained as a Suraisu warrior, gaining bonds that would change his fate forever. Young Adult The Hex guild, often referred to as a myth, offered him a position as a guild member. His invitation to the Hex guild happened unexpectedly. On his eighteenth birthday, he was asked to travel alone to the shroom forest for a "conference". Little did he know that this would be an initiation to the Hex Guild. Upon the acceptance into this guild, his destiny would be different than the other members. He was a follower of the first oracle of the guild who had a life long task for him. He would act as a traitor of the hex guild and lionsdale empire. He would devote his life to learning the in's and out's of demons while keeping the dark lord under control. His ultimate task aligns with his guild's foundation: he will keep balance in the world, and allow the Lionsdale to thrive. Because of this life long task, he has hurt many relationships along the way. Legend & Fortune: Regrowth He now spends most of his time conducting experiments, and continuing his task to take down the Dark Army. He works from the background. The people of Lionsdale do not know his position as a Dark Army spy. People of the Dark army believe that he is one of them, using his ties with the Lionsdale to get insight. In all actuality, his loyalty relies with the Hex Guild. Personality Jinta is a lazy emotionless man. He has a strong sense of humor, and doesn't like to use much energy unless he really has to. Abilities Ashes of the Yuki-Onna Legends have it that the Yuki-Onna is the snow hag who absorbs the life force of everything around her. Jinta was able to infuse this beast with his right eye, a tree, and part of his soul. He then burned the tree and now uses the ashes to absorb energy. The ashes are carried in a crate, and they seem to absorb all energy sources when the crate is opened. This includes but is not limited to: mana, life force, physical energy, energy from nature, energy from emotion. Because his eye and soul are infused with the Yuki ashes, she is unable to absorb the energy from Jinta. Jinta also has limited control of how much and what energy the ashes of Yuki-Onna absorbs. The closer you are to the Yuki-Onna, the more energy it can absorb. When the ashes are released out of the crate via enemy wind etc., they float in the air around the crate. Once Jinta touches the wood of the crate, the ashes return to the crate. If anyone other than Jinta touches a large amount of ashes with bare skin, it causes an enchantment. It will take their mind in the middle of an abandoned snowy field. Kemono Renkinjutsu Also known as "Beast Alchemy", is the art of infusing organic beings together through magic and surgical means. It is a newer and unstable practice that is still under development. Only a few people in the world practice this artform. Jinta is able to infuse different organic matter together to create a new specimen. With Jinta practicing this artform on his body, he is left with scars all over his body, and weak organs. Techniques from the Warriors of the Suraisu Crate Reformation By soaking wood in rare ingredients around lionsdale, Jinta has carved a crate that is capable of holding the ashes of Yuki-Onna. If the Crate were to break, Jinta will be able to reform it by touching it. The crate can also "walk", although Jinta usually wears it on his back to stay in shape. Seal of the Mokumokuren The Mokumokuren is a spirit-like beast that goes by the name of the "continuous" eyes. By infusing his own eyeball with this spirit, Jinta is able to create seals on surfaces covered with a shadow or darkness. By adjusting the iris in his right eye, he is able to make the Mokumokuren to travel to the object that he is focusing on. The spirit can only travel through darkness, so this is only effective when using shadows or dark environments. Once the spirit travels to the surface, the object will not be able to release any kind of energy (mana, chi etc). This stays into affect until Jinta closes his eye or the disappearance of the darkness / shadow. When the spirit is attached to the object, a yellow glow appears on the object in the shape of a small set of eyes. Inscribed Map Once Mokumokuren places an eye on something, he is able to see through that eye, and track it on a inscribed map. Potions and Herbalism Like any alchemist, making potions and substances seems to come easy. Divination Negation Because of his ashes intertwined with Yuki Omma, it is hard for divination involving Jinta to be done. Many people who use divination with Jinta involved gets blocked by the spirit of the Yuki Omma.